


you got a pulse and you are breathing (you're just my type)

by totallytobedetermined



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Feminization, Kink Promts, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallytobedetermined/pseuds/totallytobedetermined
Summary: Kink Prompts for some of my favorite pairings in the No Pixel universe.Basically just an excuse for smut, my specialty!
Relationships: Randy Bullet/Bobby Smith, Randy Bullet/Vasily Sazkaljovich, Randy Bullet/Vasily Sazkaljovich/Curtis Swoleroid
Kudos: 13





	1. A/B/O - Car Sex - Randy/Bobby

The sirens behind them make Bobby’s head swirl. He’s not used to fleeing from the noise he often blasts himself. But that’s not the central thought on his mind right now. Not when he’s leaking slick through his trousers, drenching the fine leather of Randy’s GTR. The alpha is solely concentrated on evading the police, but he’s having a difficult time due to the omega shedding their pheromones all over his passenger seat. Bobby forgot to take his suppressants, like the moron he is and banked on being able to make it through his shift with no issues. It’s obvious he fucked up, at least from the way he’s humping a criminals seat during a high speed police chase, like he doesn’t have a care in the world. He’s been trying so hard to contain his whimpers from the last time Randy snapped at him to shut up, but they slip out anyway when the criminal takes a particularly rough bump while Bobby’s on the down stroke of a grind, making it feel so much more intense. 

“Ugghhh! Shut the _fuuh_ -ck up! I can’t- Concentrate!” Randy screams, taking a turn sharp enough that both of their bodies jerk to the right without their permission. Bobby thuds into the door and groans, but it sounds sweet enough to send a chill down the alpha’s back. There’s only one cruiser left tailing them and Randy knows there’s an upcoming jump that would not only lose the cop behind him, but also deliver them only minutes from one of CG’s spare garages in Vinewood. He just needs to focus, and not breathe through his nose. And not look at Bobby. And also not listen to his sounds. Fuck!

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorr-,” Bobby starts chanting at the displeased tone of the alpha, _my alpha_ his hormone riddled brain supplies. He’s lost the ability to feel shame, thank goodness or Bobby would be mortified at his wanton and open tone for the Brit. He’s cut off though, Randy loudly shushing him. He’s so caught up in staring at the younger man, he doesn’t notice the car heading straight for a makeshift ramp between houses. Randy obviously does though, throwing an arm across the blonde’s chest to help anchor him down. Bobby knows it’s to keep him from knocking himself out on the roof, but the touch from the alpha still makes him moan and writhe under his toned arm. 

It’s not the smoothest landing Randy’s ever nailed, but it works well enough to fuck up the cruiser behind them. Letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, Randy deflates in his seat. He’s only a few short blocks from the garage and thank god, because his resolve is wearing thin. And so is Bobby’s; he jumps across the gear shift and into Randy’s lap before the man fully has the car in park. Luckily they’re far enough into the garage for the door to start it’s automatic closing. Bobby’s slamming his mouth to the alpha’s in a tawdry kiss when Randy yanks the keys out of the ignition and slams open the drivers side door. Fresh air hits them both, but it doesn’t stop anything already in motion. 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Bobby growls between kisses, and it’s just about then that Randy can feel a wetness in his lap. Bobby had spent only a minute or so in his arms and he was leaking slick through his own pants and now Randy’s. The smell is so strong, it makes the alpha go cross eyed and his nostrils tingle. He’s luckily wearing his signature joggers, the difficult part is Bobby’s khakis and belt. He hears fabric rip as he’s roughly pulling the belt loose and tugging the pants down, but he doesn’t care. Bobby’s moved from sucking on his tongue to biting under his jaw, tonguing at Randy’s scent gland as he allows himself to be moved anyway his alpha pleases. 

Tunnel vision makes it so that the only thing Randy can think about is getting inside the heat fevered omega. After their underwear is pushed down far enough to accommodate, Randy’s lifting the Chief’s entire body weight with one arm wrapped around his waist and guiding himself to rest at Bobby’s slit, rubbing back and forth until his dick is coated. Bobby maneuvers his arms to be able to slowly lower himself down onto Randy, his tip pushing in through the slick and tight heat. While his neediness hasn’t waned, Bobby does feel an immediate soothing to the pain burning in his lower stomach and groin. Finally being tended to by an alpha has quelled many of the more negative side effects. 

“Please, Alpha, _please,"_ the blonde begs, mumbling his words into Randy’s sweat slick skin. Bobby is so desperate to be fucked, has no desire to be a willing participant, just wants to be taken apart. Randy seems to have succumbed to the more feral parts of his instincts and responds accordingly to the omega’s whimpered out pleas. Yanking the lever on the side of the driver's seat, Randy reclines the seat back roughly so Bobby falls forward onto him, hands braced against his chest like he might move even though he practically melts in his alpha’s arms. It’s the perfect angle, Bobby all folded up on top of him. It’s easy to plant his feet against the floor and center console, press his fingers into the blonde’s hips until they’re bruising and angle him backwards so that Randy can begin fucking up into the omega with ease. 

“You’re so fucking wet, Bobby. Sweet omega slick everywhere. _Fuuuu-_ ck, you want my knot? Huh?” Randy coos to the mindless man on top of him. He can feel the Chief drooling on him when he tries to make a complete sentence and fails. The omega is too wrapped up in the feeling of his alpha taking care of him, of slamming into his g-spot every thrust in. He just nods and tries his best to wretch his hips back, assist in the pounding he’s receiving. Randy usually prides himself on his stamina, but not today. Not with a heat stricken omega in his lap, head empty beside thoughts of Randy’s dick, ready and willing to take his knot. 

Bobby makes his way back to sucking and rubbing his face over the scent gland under Randy’s jaw, panting harshly at the overwhelming, drugged like effect the alpha’s scent has on him. It takes Randy off guard for a moment when the older man slams his hips back onto his cock and refuses to move, even going as far as ripping the alpha’s hands off his hips so that he can stay stationary. Randy shudders when it hits him, his cock pulsing and growing at the base. Bobby had realized before Randy that he was about to knot, probably from being nose deep at the source of where his pheromones release, and had made sure he was fully seated before it happened. The stretch of it growing inside him is the last bit Bobby needs before he’s coming around the knot, convulsing in arms that now just hold him close. 

That realization is the last cognizant thought Randy has, his vision glazing over as he fully locks into the blonde. They’re both lost to instincts at this point, rutting and drooling and sweating on each other. Bobby has Randy’s shirt fisted in his hands, the material ripped and damp from Bobby's grip, and his lips are again attached to his neck. Randy can’t properly fuck into the other man anymore, but he doesn’t let up on grinding his knot in and gyrating in a circle, cursing out when Bobby purposely clenches and releases around him, milking him. They’re both exhausted and Randy can faintly smell Bobby’s heat rearing back up for round two when the garage door behind them begins to open and they’re greeted with a disgusted yell from Ramee,

“What the _fuck_ is that smell? Holy shit, Randy? _Bro?_ What the fuck, bro?!”

 _Leave it to another omega to be confused about what’s happening here,_ Randy thinks, relaxing back into his leather seat, because it’s not like he’s going anywhere any time soon. Bobby just buries further into his neck and pretends he didn’t hear anything, whining quietly. 

“Is that _Bobby Smith,_ bro?!” Ramee bellows.

The alpha begins to weigh his options of being able to drive with an omega in his lap when a light from Ramee’s camera phone goes off, snapping a photo of them while he giggles like a school boy. 

Too late now, guess he’s just gonna have to kill Ramee. At least when his knot goes down.


	2. Double Penetration - Dirty Talk - Randy/Vasily/Curtis

“Are you sure, V? I mean…” Curtis trails off, content in the moment to jerk himself off and watch V ride Randy’s nine inches like a pro. Randy’s laid back on his bed, arms behind his head as Vasily braces himself, palms flat on his chest as he rolls back onto Randy’s cock, the motion fluid and easy, practiced. The Brit reaches his hand out to cup the Russian’s face, looks at him seriously when he takes over where Curtis left off,

“You don’t have to do this, baby. We can do something else, if you want. Just let me know,” Randy coos to the boy in a way Curtis so rarely gets to hear, not used to softness from the criminal. V shakes his head stubbornly and looks back at Curtis, momentarily taking his breath away. Vasily is red from head to chest piece, biting his lip when he reaches out to pull Curtis closer to the two, making him have to climb onto the bed off to the side of the pair. Randy hums happily when Curtis leans down and encompasses V’s lips in a bruising kiss. Vasily reaches up like he’s trying to wrap himself around Curtis but can’t, not without losing the rhythm he has going on top of Randy. 

Randy can’t hide his little smirk as he watches Curtis grab for the discarded bottle of lube across the duvet and start to lube up his fingers. Vasily is a little lost to everything that isn’t fucking himself or sucking on Curtis’ bottom lip. He doesn’t see it coming when the finger slides up against Randy’s dick to probe around his rim. The shock of it makes V stop rocking back, hovering kind of halfway down his shaft when Randy reaches up and pulls him flat against his chest. V’s bent over when Curtis begins pushing into him slowly, stretching him even more than he already was. It makes it easy to groan into Randy’s sweat slick skin at the new sensation. 

“He’s so fuckin’ tight. Holy shit,” Curtis says lowly, finger rubbing against Randy’s cock as he pushes further in. V has made himself boneless where he lay, ready to be taken care of and feels the rumble of laughter under Randy’s sternum. 

“Yeah, I know. He’s such a little whore too, I don’t know how he stays this way. He’s always begging for my dick, bro,” Randy giggles out, staying stationary as Curtis begins pushing in and out of Vasily, getting him used to the feeling. 

“Oh yeah? You got yourself your own Russian twink to bend over whenever you want? Sounds about right, Randy’s always gotta have the latest imports,” Curtis laughs, slowly bringing his middle finger to join his index inside the smaller man. 

“Of course! He loves it though. Don’t you, sweetheart? Tell us,” Randy commands, arms wrapped around the smaller man’s back, one hand carding through his black locks. Vasily is having a hard time collecting his thoughts with the way Curtis is pumping his fingers in and out of him now, not being cautious. 

“Yes… love it, I _love_ it. More,” V’s able to get out, hips rocking back onto Curtis’ next thrust in. 

“Ooohhh hoo hoo!” Curtis hollers excitedly, going to slap one of V’s cheeks hard, “Baby does want it! You sure he hasn’t done this before?”

Randy pulls Vasily back by his hair, makes the younger man look at up him when he asks, “You lyin’ to me? You been fucked by two cocks before, honey?”

V shakes his head as best as he can in Randy’s tight grip, looks at him with big, innocent eyes, mouth hanging open and panting as Curtis pushes in a third finger. Vasily keeps trying to roll back onto the fingers and ends up starting to fuck himself. Curtis swears loudly, stopping his movements to watch V take him and Randy. 

“I don’t know, Randy... Look at him, look at how eager he is! C’mon V, use your big boy words. Tell us. You taken two cocks this big before?” Curtis asks around a smirk as he presses close to where V lays, tapping his cock on top of his buried fingers against the stretched rim. Only thirty or so minutes before Vasily had been choking around Curtis’ long dick, so he knew intimately how similar in size he and Randy are. The idea of Curtis pushing into him, snug against Randy, sends sparks of pleasure through his body, moaning out lewdly and rocking back faster,

“No, _nyet_. Please, I… want it. _Please?”_ V asks so demurely, words sounding sugar dipped. Randy is used to this, the sweet demeanor Vasily wears when he’s ready to show tail and submit to being fucked within an inch of his life. It’s new to Curtis though, who’s jaw hangs open for a few seconds while he starts stroking himself off again, slicking himself up eagerly. Randy feels the fingers pull out and holds Vasily tighter against him, kisses the top of his head as Curtis lines up. 

The push in is far easier than Curtis had been anticipating, V stretches for him like he’s born to do only that. Everything is wet and hot and tight, he can feel the pulse along the vein on the underside of Randy’s cock from where they’re pressed together. It makes him as dizzy as the pulsing clenches Vasily makes around the both of them. This might be the hottest thing he’s ever done, Curtis realizes when he feels Randy thrust up for the first time in what feels like ages. Besides making Vasily cry out and nuzzle harder into Randy’s chest, the movement sends shock waves through Curtis’ cock straight up his spine. He keens loudly and pushes in a little himself, though it’s hard to really accomplish anything with how tight V is. 

The poor boy is continuously crying in Randy’s arms, but he trusts the Brit to know whether or not Vasily’s been pushed too far. It’s so much and Curtis realizes quickly he’s not gonna last very much longer, not with him and Randy grinding in together, holding a slow pace that just highlights how hard the other one is. He grabs on to V’s hips and begins to yank Vasily back when he stops, looking to Randy to give him the okay to actually fuck his boyfriend. Randy hadn’t stopped his comforting pets to V’s scalp, and murmurs something quietly to the boy and gets a small nod in return; the bleached blonde looks up to Curtis and nods with his signature smirk. It’s the last assurance he needs for Curtis to pull V back by the hips and begin a series of rough, shallow ruts into him, chasing the orgasm that has been looming since he pushed in. V begins moaning out in Russian and Curtis can see his black polished nails bite into the sides of Randy’s pecs, his hips lightly pushing back into the thrusts. 

“Yeah, Curtis. C’mon, make him come,” Randy breathes out, the last little bit Curtis needs before he’s coming, hips slamming against V’s cheeks one last time, burying in while he gasps and sucks in air. And the crazy thing, Vasily does actually come, seizing up and quivering around the both of them just as Curtis begins to fill him up. It’s perfect though, the right amount of stimulation he needs to finish coming without having to move much. The only downside is that V doesn’t stop coming even as Curtis begins to soften, still flexing around him and Randy. Pulling out with a loud hiss, Curtis still makes sure to go slow, not wanting to hurt V and then immediately collapses onto the duvet next to the pair and starts to catch his breath, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

Glancing over, he watches Randy scoop up some of his come leaking from V and push it back in before planting his feet on the bed and starting to pound up into Vasily. Face smooshed against Randy’s chest, V looks at Curtis, mouth hung open and drool seeping out the side onto the Brits skin. Curtis feels his cock twitch at how fucked out the younger man is, he looks like he’s literally out of his mind. The Russian isn’t even making noise, just in a deep trance as Randy starts to come, beating his hole up as he rails his boyfriend stupid. Randy’s bellowing curses echo around the room as he comes down, and Curtis finally takes a moment to calm himself, throwing an arm over his face and letting his eyes drop closed. 

_“Are you sure, V?”_ Randy mimics, breaking Curtis out of his peaceful lull with his teasing, “Fucking hell, man. You’re always almost talking yourself out of a good thing, I swear!”

“Is true,” V agrees hoarsely, both of them looking over at him with cheeky smiles. Curtis just flips them off and covers his eyes again, he needs a little nap. 


	3. Sugar Daddy - Feminization - Randy/Vasily

It starts with a choker. It’s a joke. Totally a joke. 

Randy and Vasily are strolling through the shops of Vinewood, subtly casing out Vangelico for any new security features, when V laughs out loud and rushes into a store leaving him behind. It’s a small, less ostentatious jewelry store and something has obviously caught Vasily’s eye. Following along dutifully, Randy walks up to the case he’d been looking at. It held several lush, velvety looking black chokers, and what separated the pieces were that each one strung along Swarovski crystal letters spelling out different lewd words: _Daddy’s Girl_ , _Cum Dump_ , _Kitten_ , _Fuck Me_ , and… 

“I’ll buy you the one that says _Whore_ if you’ll wear it out of the store,” Randy offers without fully realizing what he’s doing, like his mind was on horny autopilot. He’s standing closely behind the small Russian man, a hand having settled at some point on his waist. He leans down after a few beats of silence and traces V’s ear lightly with his lips. 

“I want all of them,” V sighs, like he’s unaware that Randy is making him shiver. 

“What? Why?” Randy pulls away sounding a little stunned by V’s forwardness when he asks these short one word questions. He can’t explain why he’s getting hard. 

“Because, I look _good_ in all of them, no?” Vasily asks in return, spinning sharply so he’s looking up at Randy, hands delicately finding their way to his toned chest, resting there. 

“Yeah, you would I guess.”

“You _guess_?”

“No,” Randy says, brows furrowing and feeling like V’s giving him whiplash with his tone, “That’s not what I meant. Of course you would.”

“Then I should have them?” the raven haired man asks happily, like they’ve both come to the correct conclusion already. Randy wants to tell him to fuck off and buy it himself. So, why is he instead saying,

“Yeah, yeah. Absolutely.”

But Vasily’s bright smile is worth it and the way he seems to vibrate with joy when Randy hands his card over to the salesperson, reaching up on his tippy toes to kiss his cheek and jokingly whisper _what a good Daddy you are_ in his ear. He can tell V’s making a joke because the man pulls back and laughs at himself. It’s a joke. But Randy goes light headed at the words with all the blood in his body being redirected to his groin. And he blushes so hard, he has to take a lap around the store to preserve his reputation. Vasily laughs at him.

* * *

“VASILY!” Randy bellows as he storms into his mansion in Vinewood. He had just sped home from the bank where he went to deposit some money when he noticed over a hundred and forty thousand dollars had been spent over the course of this morning and early afternoon. And not by him. The only other person that had access to his money was the man he was stomping up the stairs to interrogate. 

V doesn’t answer him, but Randy knows the man is here, saw his car in the driveway. He’s slamming open the door to their bedroom when Vasily finally makes a noise, a cute little squeak as he turns from standing in front of the mirror, trying on clothes (tons and tons of clothes and shoes and accessories, littered all over their bedroom floor). Randy should start screaming, asking for answers, but the vitriol dies on his tongue when he realizes what the younger man is wearing; Adidas joggers tight enough to hug the curves of V’s ass nicely but still look modern and chic, and a soft ivory, crop top hoodie that, in black glittery letters says, _Daddy’s Little Girl._ Of course, the Russian is also wearing one of his newly gifted chokers, the one that read _Cum Dump._

“Da? What do you want?” V has the audacity to ask in an annoyed tone. Randy flounders quite a bit at that, mouth opening and closing because he doesn't know how he wants to proceed in that moment. Vasily puts his hands on his hips and cocks them lightly to the side when he notices how flustered he’s made Randy. He puts his palms out in front of him when he asks, “Look good? You like?”

Randy nods dumbly and walks over so he’s close enough to play with the hem of the hoodie where it cuts off a little below his pecs. It’s a very cute hoodie, Randy liked it very much. But, he could give in that easily to V, even if he had made the Brit miss step in the beginning. He gives himself a moment to take in his boyfriend and play with his top before pulling back and clearing his throat, eyes narrowing at the boy, “No, I very much _don’t_ like when slutty little girls go out and spend my hard earned money without asking Daddy.”

V instantly sags a bit, deflating and looking softly vulnerable in a matter of seconds. He diverts his eyes from Randy’s and stares at the ground, avoiding any eye contact Randy was pushing for. Randy lets out an exaggerated sigh as he yanks V by the hair to look at him, tsking when he continues, “You know how much Daddy loves to spoil his pretty little angel? But only when she behaves. This wasn’t very nice of you, now was it, sweetheart?”

V shakes his head, lip between his teeth looking mournful. It makes Randy’s cock throb.

“No, it wasn’t. But since you do look so good in them, Daddy thinks he has a good punishment for the crime. You’re going to try on every single thing you bought today and then come down stairs and model them for me one by one. When you’re done, you're gonna make me come and then go to bed without anything for yourself. Do you understand?”

Vasily whines out sadly, fidgeting in Randy's hold but nodding quickly after the question is asked, eager to be good suddenly. It makes the older man huff out a laugh as he pulls V forward to kiss his forehead, spin him around and slap his ass hard, moving away to leave before goading, “That’s my good girl. Now hurry up. Don’t keep Daddy waiting.”


End file.
